Kyōtarō Kakei
|jpname = 筧 京太郎 (かけい きょうたろう) |relatives = Unknown Father Nagi Kodachi (sister) |color = Black |writecolor = White |birthday = April 28 |seiyū japanese = Junji Majima}} Kyōtarō Kakei ( Kakei Kyōtarō) is the main protagonist of Daitoshokan no Hitsujikai series. He is a diligent young man who enjoys reading as his favorite passion. All he does within his leisure time is read any book nearby. He even has his dorm room filled entirely of books. He has always been an honor student ever since he has started school but he finds the occurrence usual and boring. He then decides to enroll on a school of his choice that has lots of books, thus ending on Shiomi Academy. He doesn't know the academy has some students who use magic because all he has in mind is about the big library inside the school and the rumored hidden huge magical shelves place. He became the shepherd when he found out that Nagi Kodachi was the one sending the Mail thus making him pass the preliminary exam. He is later fired from his position as a Shepherd after saving the life of his friend Tsugumi Shirasaki and refusing to give up on his beliefs. Appearance Kyōtarō appears kind and is a diligent young man. He has black hair and brown eyes. He differs a little bit from his appearances in the visual novel, light novel, manga and anime. His most usual cloths are the Shiomi Academy uniform. As a maid, he appears almost identical to his male appearance, except the fact he has female features. His female appearance is that he has big breasts and his same male hair, but they are longer that goes down to his waist. Daitoshokan-No-Hitsujikai-Character-Design-Kyoutarou-Kakei-2.jpg|Various face views of Kyōtarō Kakei. Kyoutarou as a maid-diguising female.png|Kyōtarō dressed up as a maid. History As a child, Kaeki loved to read books but always wanted to find the magic library which he could never find. At some point, his father married a woman and he gained a sister named Nagi Kodachi who he would later defend from anyone who tried to hurt her stating he didn't want to see her hurt. For three months, Kaeki and Kodachi would live as siblings until their parents separated and he would end up forgetting about their time together. Kaeki's father soon disappeared and he would go onto live out a lonely childhood while still searching for the magic library. Kaeki soon developed visions of the future which helped him on occasions. Years later, he would attend the Shiomi Academy where he would become friends with fellow classmate Ikki Takamine. Kaeki would excel in academics becoming an honor student which earned the attention of the student council president Maho Mochizuki who would repeatedly offer him a place on the council only to be refused, unknown to him she would end having feelings for him. Kaeki would soon join the library club where he could read all the books he wanted but would end up being the sole club member. One day, Kaeki foresaw an accident and ended up saving the life of fellow classmate Tsugumi Shirasaki and after a series of event from this encounter he would be invited by her to join her school happy project. Although hesitant, Kaeki agreed to temporarily help her due to becoming interested in Shirasaki's intentions and as a result Shirasaki, Takamine and Tamamo Sakuraba (Shirasaki's friend) join the library club. The library club soon gains new member and for the first time Kaeki comes to understand real happiness with his new friends as result he becomes a full-time member of the happy project. Personality He is a second-year student majoring in humanities. He is a bookworm as he is always seen reading a book. He used to be the sole member of the Library Club, until Tsugumi and the others join and form a group. Kaeki likes to help others and is a kind collected person. Indeed, it was his kindness and generosity that have earned him the affections of several girls such as Tsugumi Shirasaki, Tamamo Sakuraba and Senri Misono. Kaeki also possesses a humorous side as he would regularly joke with some of the other club members. Trivia * There are five girls who like Kaeki (Tsugumi Shirasaki, Tamamo Sakuraba, Kana Suzuki, Senri Misono and Maho Mochizuki). * Kaeki has been kissed by three girls Tsugumi Shirasaki, Nagi Kodachi and Senri Misono. *He is the only character to celebrate a birthday. Category:Character Category:Male Character